Real Estate Investment Trust
Ein Real Estate Investment Trust (REIT, deutsch: Immobilien-Aktiengesellschaften mit börsennotierten Anteilen) ist eine Kapitalgesellschaft, deren Hauptgeschäftsfeld darin besteht, Immobilien zu besitzen und/oder zu verwalten. Auch Gesellschaften, die Immobilien finanzieren, können ein REIT sein. Die Unternehmen schütten einen Großteil ihres Gewinns als Dividende aus. Auf Ebene der Gesellschaft sind die Ausschüttungen steuerfrei, die Anteilseigner versteuern ihre Dividende nach ihrem Steuersatz. Die genauen Kriterien, die eine Gesellschaft erfüllen muss, sind von Land zu Land unterschiedlich. REITs wurden erstmals 1960 in den USA und im Anschluss daran u. a. in den Niederlanden, Australien, Kanada und Japan zugelassen. Auch Frankreich, Belgien, Südkorea, Singapur, Hongkong und Malaysia verfügen über REIT-Strukturen. Die Einführung von REITs ist in Großbritannien für das Jahr 2007 vorgesehen. In Deutschland hat der Bundestag am 23. März 2007 das Gesetz zur Schaffung deutscher Immobilien-Aktiengesellschaften mit börsennotierten Anteilen beschlossen, dem der Bundesrat am 30. März ebenfalls zustimmte (Gesetz v. 28.5.2007, BGBl. I S.914). Seit dem 1. Januar 2007 sind damit in Deutschland die steuerbegünstigten Immobilien-Aktiengesellschaften zulässig. Rechtsform und Struktur Je nach nationaler Regelung können REITs unterschiedliche Rechtsformen haben. In den USA, Australien und Kanada kann dies ein Trust oder in den USA auch eine Corporation sein. Belgien hat sich für die Form eines Investmentfonds entschieden, während die Niederlande und Frankreich eine beschränkt haftende Kapitalgesellschaft vorschreiben. Der REIT muss nicht zwingend an der Börse notiert sein, die Börsennotierung ist aber die Regel. Die deutschen REITs werden börsennotierte Aktiengesellschaften sein. Nach dem Anlageschwerpunkt unterscheidet man in den USA rechtlich drei Grundformen von REITs: * Equity-REITs, die überwiegend in Immobilien investieren * Mortgage-REITs, die überwiegend in Immobilienkredite investieren * Hybrid-REITs, die in beides investieren REITs erzielen ihre Gewinne aus der Vermietung und Verpachtung eigener Immobilien und Grundstücke, aus Zinsgewinnen sowie aus Gewinnen bei der Veräußerung von Immobilien. Ihr Vermögen besteht überwiegend aus Immobilien, Beteiligungen an anderen Immobiliengesellschaften und Hypothekarkrediten. Liquide Mittel machen in der Regel nur einen geringen Anteil am gesamten Trustvermögen aus. Die Höhe der Mindestausschüttung ist gesetzlich geregelt. Die Spannweite reicht hier von 80 bis 100 Prozent des ausgewiesenen Gewinns. Die Ausschüttungsrendite der REITs liegt etwa 150–-50 Basispunkte über der 10-Jahres-Rendite von Staatsanleihen. Das Risikoprofil von REIT-Anteilen liegt im Mittelfeld zwischen Staatsschuldverschreibungen und einem direkten Investment in Immobilien. Börsennotierte REITs weisen jedoch Aktiencharakter auf, weshalb deren Risikoprofil eine aktientypische Schwankungsbreite aufweist. Mit einem Investment in REITs kann ein Anleger die Sicherheit eines vergleichsweise konstanten Geldflusses mit der Möglichkeit eines vergleichsweise schnellen und preiswerten Ausstiegs kombinieren. REITs sind besonders für institutionelle Investoren (wie Versicherungen und Pensionsfonds) mit gemäßigtem Risk/Return-Profil geeignet. In „entwickelten“ REITs-Ländern liegt der Anteil solcher Investoren bei etwa zwei Dritteln. How to prepare for going REIT, Präsentation von Oliver Zucker und Marc Strenger (KPMG Advisory) auf dem 6. Immobilienkongress an der ebs, 1. Oktober 2005 . REITs sind nur in Ausnahmefällen verpflichtet, Anteile zurückzunehmen. Die Anteilseigner sind auf die Veräußerung über die Börse verwiesen. REITs als Mittel zum Immobilien-Outsourcing REITs können dafür eingesetzt werden, betrieblich oder öffentlich genutzte Immobilien (z. B. Verwaltungsgebäude, Hotels, Einzelhandels- oder Logistikimmobilien) zu veräußern und an die Börse zu bringen, um das darin gebundene Kapital freizusetzen. Während deutsche „Non-Property-Unternehmen“ das Eigentum an 70 Prozent der von ihnen für betriebliche Zwecke genutzten Immobilien selbst halten, liegt diese Quote in den USA nur bei 30 Prozent. Ein Grund hierfür ist die bei Veräußerung anfallende Besteuerung der stillen Reserven. Mit der Einführung der deutschen REITs wird sich die Tendenz zur Trennung von Immobilieneigentum und Betreiberfunktion weiter beschleunigen. Größere Outsourcing-Transaktionen sind in der Vergangenheit bereits von KarstadtQuelle, der Deutschen Bank und anderen Unternehmen durchgeführt worden. Auch die von der öffentlichen Hand direkt oder indirekt gehaltenen Immobilien sind als Investmentobjekte der REITs geeignet. Dies trifft auf Verwaltungsgebäude, Wohngebäude und komplette öffentliche Wohnungsgesellschaften ebenso zu wie auf öffentliche Spezialimmobilien (z. B. Gefängnisse). Mit der Einführung von REITs steht den potenziellen Veräußerern ein weiteres Instrument der indirekten Immobilienanlage zur Verfügung, das aufgrund seiner spezifischen Vorteile (Steuertransparenz, börsenmäßiger Handel der Anteile) geeignet erscheint, zusätzliches Anlagekapital in den Immobiliensektor zu locken. Damit erhöhen sich tendenziell die erzielbaren Verkaufserlöse und es kann zu einer Beschleunigung der Privatisierung öffentlicher Immobilien und der Veräußerung betrieblicher Grundstücke kommen. Situation in Deutschland In Deutschland hat sich die indirekte Immobilienanlage bis Ende der neunziger Jahre vor allem in Form der offenen und geschlossenen Immobilienfonds vollzogen. Das Segment börsennotierter Immobilien-Aktiengesellschaften spielt erst seit Anfang des neuen Jahrtausends eine allerdings zunehmend bedeutsame Rolle, was sich u. a. in der Notierung einer ganzen Anzahl von Gesellschaften in den Premiumindizes MDAX und SDAX der Deutsche Börse AG widerpiegelt. Am 11. Oktober 2007 wurde die schon zuvor an der Börse und im SDAX notierte Alstria Office AG als erster deutscher REIT im Handelsregister eingetragen und trägt nunmehr den Namen alstria office REIT-AG. Die Gesellschaft ist ebenfalls Teil des von der Deutschen Börse neu geschaffenen "Deutsche Börse REITs"-Segments. Als zweites und bisher somit letztes Unternehmen (Stand: Januar 2008), hat die Fair Value REIT AG am 16. November 2007 den G-REIT-Status erlangthttp://www.reit.kemweb.de/. "Normale" Immobilien-Aktien gesellschaften und REITs unterscheiden sich von den o. g., etablierten Formen der indirekten Immobilienanlage erheblich: * Die REITs-Aktien werden an Börsen gehandelt und unterliegen den Bilanzierungsvorschriften des Handelsgesetzbuches. Zum Teil wird ihnen daher eine größere Transparenz als den offenen Immobilienfonds zugeschrieben. * REITs müssen weder Körperschaftsteuer noch Gewerbesteuer bezahlen; sie sind aber verpflichtet, 90 Prozent ihres Gewinns an die REIT-Aktionäre als Dividende auszuschütten. Die Besteuerung erfolgt ausschließlich bei den Anlegern. * Wegen der Börsennotierung und der hohen Ausschüttungsquoten unterliegen die deutschen REIT-Aktiengesellschaften einer intensiven Kontrolle und einer laufenden Bewertung durch den Kapitalmarkt. * REITs sind in der Regel stärker auf bestimmte Marktsegmente spezialisiert als die deutschen offenen Immobilienfonds (z. B. Hotels, Gefängnisse, Wohnungen, Pflegeimmobilien). Diskussion über die Einführung des „G-REIT“ Die von der Finanzindustrie getragene Initiative Finanzstandort Deutschland (IFD) hatte seit Ende 2003 die Einführung von REITs in Deutschland gefordert ("G-REIT", German-REIT). Damit könne in den Unternehmen gebundenes Immobilienvermögen mobilisiert werden, den Unternehmen dadurch Liquidität zugeführt werden und zugleich die Attraktivität des deutschen Finanzmarktes erhöht werden. Um den Unternehmen die Einbringung ihrer Immobilien ohne Besteuerung der aufgedeckten stillen Reserven zu ermöglichen, wurde eine ermäßigte Besteuerung der anfallenden Veräußerungsgewinne gefordert („exit tax“). CDU/CSU und SPD haben im Koalitionsvertrag Koalitionsvertrag Ziffer II.3 vereinbart, dass sie „''Rahmenbedingungen für neue Anlageklassen in Deutschland schaffen''“ wollen; hierzu gehöre auch „''die Einführung von Real Estate Investment Trusts (Reits) unter der Bedingung, daß die verlässliche Besteuerung beim Anleger sichergestellt wird und positive Wirkungen auf Immobilienmarkt und Standortbedingungen zu erwarten sind''“. Allerdings formierte sich seit April 2006 in Teilen der SPD-Bundestagsfraktion Widerstand gegen die Einführung börsennotierter Immobiliengesellschaften Positionspapier der Abgeordneten Runde, Pronold und Hauer (SPD) vom 12. Oktober 2006 . Vom Deutschen Mieterbund (DMB) wurde die Befürchtung geäußert, dass die ca. 3 Mio. Wohnungen, die in Deutschland noch direkt oder indirekt von der öffentlichen Hand gehalten werden, noch mehr unter Privatisierungsdruck geraten würden und dass die Rendite-Orientierung der REITs zu steigenden Mieten, Umwandlungen in Eigentumswohnungen sowie einem Vermögensverzehr der Unternehmen führen würde. In diesem Zusammenhang wurde auch auf ausländische Beispiele verwiesen. Die Linksfraktion im Bundestag lehnt die Einführung von Real Estate Investment Trusts ab.Ablehnung der Einführung von REIT durch Linkspartei Das REIT-Gesetz Die deutschen REITs sind börsennotierte Aktiengesellschaften, so dass grundsätzlich die Bestimmungen des Aktiengesetzes und des Handelsgesetzbuches (HGB) gelten. Die Besonderheiten der REIT-Aktiengesellschaft sind im REIT-Gesetz (REITG) geregelt. Nach § 1 Abs. 1 REITG beschränkt sich der Unternehmensgegenstand darauf, Eigentum an in- und ausländischen Immobilien mit Ausnahme von Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien zu erwerben, zu halten, zu verwalten und zu veräußern. Zudem können Anteile an Immobiliengesellschaften erworben, gehalten und veräußert werden. Abgesehen von der Börsennotierung müssen Aktiengesellschaften folgende weitere Voraussetzungen zur Erlangung des REIT-Status erfüllen: * Mindestausschüttung (§ 13) * Schwerpunkt bei der Immobilienanlage (§ 12) * Mindeststreuung der REIT-Aktien (§ 11) * Ausschluss des Immobilienhandels (§ 14) Mindestausschüttung Die deutschen REITs sind verpflichtet, mindestens 90 Prozent ihres ausschüttungsfähigen Gewinns an die Aktionäre auszuschütten (Mindestausschüttung). Als Bemessungsgrundlage der Mindestausschüttung dient der nach dem Handelsgesetzbuch vorsichtig (d.h. unter Ausschluss stiller Reserven) ermittelte Gewinn. Dies bedeutet für die deutschen REITs eine Beschränkung der Möglichkeiten zur offenen Selbstfinanzierung. Die REITs werden daher auch auf Eigenkapitalzuführungen vom Kapitalmarkt angewiesen sein (Kapitalerhöhungen). Auf der anderen Seite sind in anderen Ländern zum Teil noch höhere Mindestausschüttungsquoten vorgeschrieben (z. B. in den USA 95 Prozent). Anlageschwerpunkt Immobilien REITs müssen einen deutlichen Anlageschwerpunkt bei Immobilien aufweisen. Die Untergrenzen für den Anteil der Einkünfte der REITs aus Immobilien an den gesamten Einkünften und den Anteil des Immobilienvermögens am Gesamtvermögen der REIT-AG liegen jeweils bei 75 Prozent (§ 15 Abs. 1 und 2 REITG), wobei hier eine Bewertung der Vermögensgegenstände nach den International Financial Reporting Standards (IFRS) und nicht nach HGB maßgeblich sein soll. Bis zu 25 Prozent des auf der Gesellschaftsebene steuerfrei gestellten Teils der Einkünfte der deutschen REITs müssen also gar nicht aus Immobilien stammen. Alternativen wie die Beschränkung der Steuerbefreiung auf Erträge aus „prägenden“, (d.h. immobilienbezogenen) Aktivitäten hat der Gesetzgeber abgelehnt, „um die Anwendung der Mutter-Tochter-Richtlinie und der Fusionsrichtlinie sicher auszuschließen“. Im internationalen Vergleich wird damit ein vergleichsweise großer Anteil nicht immobilienbezogener Einkünfte privilegiert. Mindeststreuung der Aktien Die REIT-Aktiengesellschaften sind verpflichtet, auf Dauer eine Mindeststreuung sicherzustellen, um „auch Kleinanlegern die Möglichkeit einer fungiblen Investition in Immobilienvermögen eröffnen“ (Streubesitzregelung). Dauerhaft müssen sich mindestens 15 Prozent der Aktien in den Händen von Aktionären befinden, die jeweils nicht mehr als 3 Prozent der Aktien halten. Außerdem ist die direkte Beteiligung eines einzelnen Aktionärs auf 10 Prozent des Grundkapitals begrenzt (Höchstbeteiligung). Schließlich müssen sich zum Zeitpunkt der Börsenzulassung mindestens 25 Prozent der REIT-Anteile im Streubesitz befinden (initiale Streubesitzquote). Kerngeschäft Halten von Immobilien Schließlich hängt der REIT-Status auch davon ab, ob die Geschäftstätigkeit einen „'Schwerpunkt auf der passiven Immobilienbewirtschaftung'“ aufweist (§ 14): „Kerngeschäft der REIT-Aktiengesellschaft ist das Halten und die Bewirtschaftung ihrer Immobilien, nicht der Handel mit ihnen.“ Die Regelungen lassen zu, dass innerhalb von 5 Jahren die Hälfte des REIT-Portfolios und innerhalb von 10 Jahren das gesamte Portfolio umgeschlagen wird. Damit bleibt „eine flexible Umschichtung des Portfolios“ möglich. Bilanzierung und Gewinnermittlung Bilanzierung und Gewinnermittlung der REIT-AG richten sich nach den HGB-Bilanzierungsregeln. Besondere Gewinnermittlungsregeln gelten im Bezug auf die Abschreibungen und die Veräußerungsgewinne. Die Abschreibungen sind grundsätzlich auf linear 2 Prozent begrenzt (§ 13 Abs. 3). Damit ergibt sich eine Erhöhung des ausschüttungsfähigen Gewinns in den Fällen, wo steuerrechtlich höhere Abschreibungssätze zulässig sind. Die REIT-AG kann gegebenenfalls im Umfang der Abschreibungen auch mehr als den nach HGB ermittelten Gewinn ausschütten (zusätzliche Ausschüttung). Diese Gestaltung ist offenbar aus dem Gefühl heraus entstanden, dass die HGB-Bilanzierungsregeln im Vergleich mit den für ausländische REITs geltenden Bewertungsvorschriften zu restriktiv seien. Angesichts des Volumens der Abschreibungen bei einer Immobiliengesellschaft ergibt sich aus der Möglichkeit der zusätzlichen Ausschüttung ein großer Spielraum für die Dividendengestaltung, wobei auch Ausschüttungen aus der Substanz möglich sind. Für einen hinreichenden Gläubigerschutz soll die im REITG verankerte Begrenzung der Verschuldung (Fremdfinanzierung) auf 55 Prozent des Gesellschaftsvermögens sorgen (§ 15). Ist nicht mehr aktuell! Veräußerungsgewinne Veräußerungsgewinne aus dem Verkauf von Immobilien durch eine REIT-AG können bis zur Hälfte in eine Rücklage zu Lasten des ausschüttungsfähigen Gewinns eingestellt werden. Bei Auflösung können die zurückbehaltenen Gewinne von den Anschaffungs- oder Herstellungskosten von im Auflösungsjahr angeschafftem unbeweglichen Vermögen abgezogen werden. Diese Regelung zur Behandlung von Veräußerungsgewinnen ist offenbar von § 6b Einkommensteuergesetz inspiriert, der sogar eine vollständige Verrechnung von Veräußerungsgewinnen erlaubt. Investition in einen G-REIT Besteuerung der Gesellschaft Der G-REIT unterliegt weder der Körperschaftsteuer noch der Gewerbesteuer (vgl. § 16 Abs. 1 REITG). Die sogenannte „Exit Tax“ stellt einen besonderen steuerlichen Anreiz zur Gründung eins G-REITS bzw. zur Umwandlung in einen solchen dar. Gewinne aus der Veräußerung von Grund und Boden und Gebäuden an einen REIT oder Vor-REIT werden unter bestimmten Bedingungen zu 50% steuerfrei gestellt (vgl. § 3 Nr. 70 EStG). Folgende wesentliche Voraussetzungen müssen gegeben sein, wobei auch bei nachträglicher Nichterfüllung eine Versagung der Steuerbefreiung erfolgt: # Zugehörigkeit zum Anlagevermögen eines inländischen Betriebsvermögens am 01.01.2007 seit mind. 5 Jahren # Abschluss eines rechtswirksamen abgeschlossenen obligatorischen Vertrages nach dem 31.12.2006 und vor dem 01.01.2010 # Zugehörigkeit zum Betriebsvermögen von anschließend mind. 4 Jahren Damit sollen Anreize zu einer möglichst schnellen Entfaltung des REIT-Sektors gesetzt werden. Insbesondere wird Unternehmen, die ihre Vermögensbindung in Immobilien dauerhaft reduzieren wollen, ein steuerlich attraktives Ausstiegsinstrument geboten. Der Anteil der von den Unternehmen selbst gehaltenen betrieblich genutzten Immobilien wird entsprechend deutlich zurückgehen. Aus der Auslagerung des Immobilieneigentums können sich Effizienzgewinne bei der Bewirtschaftung der Immobilien ergeben. Außerdem ergeben sich aus der Einschaltung des Kapitalmarktes verbesserte Risikoausgleichsmöglichkeiten. Schließlich setzen die veräußernden Unternehmen Kapital frei, das sie in ihr Kerngeschäft investieren können. Besteuerung der Gesellschafter Ausschüttungen und sonstige Bezüge eines G-REITS werden somit ausschließlich auf Gesellschafterebene, also bei den Anlegern versteuert. Werden die Anteile im Privatvermögen gehalten, sind die Erträge mit 25% Kapitalertragsteuer zuzüglich Solidaritätszuschlag und evtl. Kirchensteuer an der Quelle zu besteuern und damit grundsätzlich abgegolten, siehe hierzu Abgeltungsteuer. Handelt es sich um Anteile im Betriebsvermögen sind die Einkünfte aus Kapitalvermögen wie bisher subsidiär den gewerblichen Einkünften zuzuordnen (vgl. § 20 Abs. 8 EStG). Allerdings ist nicht das Teileinkünfteverfahren anzuwenden (vgl. § 19 Abs. 3 REITG). Werden die Anteile durch eine Kapitalgesellschaft gehalten, werden die Begünstigungen für Kapitalerträge i.S.d. Schachtelprivileg nicht gewährt, so dass auch hier 100% steuerpflichtig sind (vgl. § 19 Abs. 3 REITG). Ausnahmen zur vorstehenden Regel sind in Fällen, indenen die Gesellschaft mit mindestens 15% Steuern belastet ist, gegeben (vgl. § 19a REITG). „Aus Gründen der Chancengleichheit“ sollen Ausschüttungen ausländischer REITs steuerlich genauso behandelt werden. Der Ausschluss des Teileinkünfteverfahrens bzw. Dividendenprivileges gilt auch für den Fall, dass die Aktien einer REIT-Aktiengesellschaft oder die Anteile an einem ausländischen REIT nicht direkt, sondern mittels eines Investmentvermögens (Investmentfonds) gehalten werden (vgl. § 2 Abs. 2 InvStG). Ein großes Problem der REIT-Gesetzgebung stellt die verlässliche Besteuerung beim Anteilseigner dar. Die Ausschüttungen der REITs kommen bei den Anlegern als Einkünfte aus Kapitalvermögen und nicht als Einkünfte aus Vermietung und Verpachtung an. Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen (DBA) weisen nun aber regelmäßig das Besteuerungsrecht für Kapitalerträge dem Staat zu, in dem der Steuerpflichtige ansässig ist. Damit verliert Deutschland das Besteuerungsrecht, wenn (steuerliche) Ausländer Anteile an deutschen REITs erwerben. In Großbritannien ist man diesem Problem mit einer Beschränkung der direkten Beteiligung auf 10 Prozent begegnet. Damit wollte man zumindest die ermäßigte Dividendenbesteuerung nach den DBA vermeiden. Nachdem für Deutschland anfangs noch eine Aufspaltung in eine REIT-AG und ein Sondervermögen diskutiert worden war, sieht das Gesetz nun eine ähnliche Lösung wie in Großbritannien vor. Investition in einen US-REIT Besteuerung auf Ebene der Gesellschaft In den USA sind REITs nur insoweit von der Körperschaftsteuer befreit, wie sie aus dem Gewinn Dividenden an ihre Aktionäre ausschütten. Die Mindestausschüttungsquote beträgt für einen US-REIT 90% des steuerpflichtigen Einkommens. Nicht ausgeschüttete Gewinne unterliegen in den USA somit der Besteuerung. Es sei aber darauf hingewiesen, dass US-REITs Ausschüttungen vornehmen können, die ihr steuerliches Ergebnis übersteigen (bis zu 100% ihres Cashflows), so dass die Gewinnausschüttung oft sogar das steuerliche Ergebnis übersteigt. Besteuerung auf Ebene des deutschen Gesellschafters Vereinfacht dargestellt wird auf Einkünfte des US-REITs eine US-Quellensteuer erhoben. Diese beträgt grundsätzlich 30%, ist aber für Steuerpflichtige, die in Deutschland ansässig sind in der Regel auf 15% zu reduzieren (vgl. Art.10 Abs.2 b i.V.m. Abs.4 S.3 a DBA D/USA). Die US-Quellensteuer ist auf die deutsche Einkommensteuer bzw. Körperschaftsteuer anrechenbar, so dass es zu keiner juristischen Doppelbesteuerung der Ausschüttung kommt. Dies ist allerdings nur der Fall, wenn die US-Quellensteuer nicht mehr als 15% beträgt. Des Weiteren sind für ausländische REITs die oben genannten Regelungen analog anzuwenden. Im Ergebnis ergibt sich somit kaum ein Unterschied zwischen der Investition in einen US-REIT bzw. in einen G-REIT. Die Investition in einen US-REIT ist sogar steuerlich ein klein wenig günstiger, da auf die einbehaltene Quellensteuer kein Solidaritätszuschlag fällig ist (Steuerbelastung unter Abgeltungssteuer 25,55% statt 26,375% bei Erträgen ohne anrechenbare Quellensteuer). Steuerbelastungsvergleich Ausschluss von Wohnimmobilien im Bestand Während in dem zunächst vom Bundesfinanzministerium vorgelegten Referentenentwurf keine besonderen Beschränkungen für die Anlage der REITs in Wohnimmobilien vorgesehen waren, sind nach dem beschlossenen Gesetz Investitionen in sogenannte „Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien“ ausgeschlossen. „Andernfalls wären negative Auswirkungen auf den Mietwohnungsmarkt zum Nachteil der Mieter und der öffentlichen Hand und Probleme für eine nachhaltige Stadtentwicklung und soziale Wohnungspolitik zu befürchten“ (Ziffer A.2.8 des Begründungsteils). Die REITs dürfen aber in Wohnungen investieren, die nach dem 31. Dezember 2006 erbaut worden sind. Weitgehend unstrittig ist, dass die Einführung von REITs unter Einbeziehung von Bestandswohnungen das Privatisierungsgeschehen am Wohnungsmarkt und die langfristige Struktur des Wohnungsangebotes spürbar beeinflusst hätte. Ausländische Beteiligungsfonds („Private-Equity-Fonds“) wie Cerberus, Terra Firma, Oaktree oder Fortress haben allein in den vergangenen fünf Jahren in Deutschland gut 600.000 Wohnungen im Wert von weit mehr als 20 Milliarden Euro gekauft F.A.Z. v. 4.8.2006, Seite 15 . Für diese Fonds hätten sich die REITs als ein zusätzliches Ausstiegsvehikel für die nicht-mieterprivatisierungsfähigen Wohnungsbestände angeboten. Die Initiative Finanzplatz Deutschland hatte den Börsenwert der deutschen REITs im Jahre 2010 auf 133 Mrd. Euro geschätzt, davon 30 Mrd. Euro aus Einbringung von Wohnimmobilien. Aussagen über das Verhalten der REITs als Vermieter von Wohnraum sind derzeit spekulativer Natur. Die aus den USA bekannten Housing Equity REITs (auf Wohnimmobilien spezialisierte REITs) verhalten sich im Vergleich zu unseren kommunalen Wohnungsunternehmen deutlich rendite- und umschlagsorientierter (d.h. sie betreiben ein aktives Portfoliomanagement). Die meisten Housing Equity REITs leisten keinen Beitrag zur Wohnungsversorgung benachteiligter Zielgruppen. Wegen ihrer überregionalen Ausrichtung lassen sie sich von den Kommunen auch nur bedingt für Zwecke der Stadtentwicklung, des Quartiersmanagements, der Sozialpolitik oder der Integrationspolitik einsetzen. Die Befürworter einer Einbeziehung von Bestandswohnungen argumentieren, die REITs böten den Kommunen eine Chance zur Privatisierung von Wohnungsgesellschaften ohne Einschaltung von Privat-Beteiligungskapital-Fonds als Zwischenhändlern. Sie seien grundsätzlich auch besser dafür geeignet, den bisherigen Eigentümern ein Mindestmaß an unternehmerischem Einfluss zu sichern. Wegen des in den Beständen einer kommunalen Wohnungsgesellschaft natürlicherweise enthaltenen regionalen Kumulrisikos (also den wirtschaftlichen Risiken, die sich aus der Zusammenballung von Wohnungen an einem Standort ergeben) und in vielen Fällen auch wegen der zu geringen Portfoliowerte (der Wert eines REIT-Portfolios sollte mindestens 600 Mio. bis 1 Mrd. Euro betragen Bilanzielle, steuerliche und immobilienwirtschaftliche Aspekte der Einführung des G-REIT vom März 2006 (Luther / Ernst & Young), S. 16 ) wäre es in der Regel aber nicht möglich gewesen, eine kommunale Gesellschaft einfach in eine börsennotierte REIT-AG umzuwandeln.Stellungnahme Kofner zum Referentenentwurf aus WuM 10/2006Forschungsbericht von Colin Jones für den ODPM 2004 mit einem Kapitel zu den Housing Equity Reits in den USA Der Ausschluss von Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien ist ein relativ stumpfes Schwert und allenfalls geeignet, das Entstehen reiner Wohnungs-REITs zu behindern, nicht aber vollkommen auszuschließen, dass Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien von REITs gehalten werden. § 1 Abs. 1 Nr. 1 lit. a) bestimmt lediglich, dass der Unternehmensgegenstand der REIT-AG entsprechend beschränkt sein muss. Eine REIT-AG, die Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien hielte, würde damit lediglich gegen den in ihrer Satzung bestimmten Unternehmensgegenstand verstoßen; der Vorstand würde sich gegenüber der REIT-AG ggf. schadensersatzpflichtig machen. Hierzu müsste der REIT-AG allerdings ein Schaden entstanden sein. Ein Statusverlust kann nicht die Folge eines solchen Verstoßes sein, da die Gründe für den Verlust der Steuerbefreiung (=Statusverlust) in § 18 REITG abschließend bestimmt sind; das Halten von Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien oder sonstige Verstöße gegen den in der Satzung geregelten und von § 1 REITG vorgezeichneten Unternehmensgegenstand ist in § 18 REITG nicht genannt. Eine Empfehlung an G-REITs, in Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien zu investieren, soll mit dieser Analyse des Gesetzestextes allerdings nicht verbunden sein. Die Definition einer „Bestandsmietwohnimmobilie“ ist sehr eng gefasst. Unter überwiegend Wohnzwecken dienenden Immobilien werden Gebäude verstanden, deren Nutzfläche zu mehr als 50 Prozent Wohnzwecken dient. Auch der Umweg, über das Halten von Anteilen an Immobilienpersonengesellschaften indirekt Bestandswohnimmobilien zu halten, soll den deutschen REITs versperrt werden (§ 3 Abs. 1). Im Ausland darf ein G-REIT, direkt oder über eine Auslandsobjektgesellschaft, Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien (sowie alle anderen Immobilien) nur dann nicht erwerben, wenn das maßgebliche ausländische Recht es REITs verbietet, Bestandsmietwohnimmobilien zu erwerben, § 1 Abs. 1 Nr. 1 lit. b) REITG. Unternehmensbewertung des G-REIT Bewertungsrelevante Besonderheiten Durch die Körperschafts- und Gewerbesteuerbefreiung gemäß § 16 Abs. 1 REITG kommt es auf Unternehmensebene des G-REIT nicht zu einer finanzierungsbedingten Steuerbefreiung ("Tax Shield"), so dass die von Modigliani/Miller in ihrem ersten Aufsatz beschriebene Situation der Irrelevanz der Kapitalstruktur eintritt. Vergleichsbewertungsmethoden Bei der Anwendung von Vergleichsbewertungsmethoden wird der Wert des zu bewertenden G-REITs durch Analogieschluss von den Kursen börsennotierter Vergleichsunterehmen ("comparable company approach") oder von den Preisen vergleichbarer Transaktionen ("comparable transaction approach") abgeleitet. Hierzu bedient man sich sogenannter Multiplikatoren. Problematisch ist, dass es derzeitig erst einen börsennotierten G-REIT gibt und deshalb bestenfalls der Vergleich mit anderen börsennotierten Immobilienunternehmen möglich ist. Hierbei ist jedoch zu berücksichtigen, dass diese der Unternehmensbesteuerung unterliegen und somit ein Vergleich aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Besteuerungsgrundlagen nur schwerlich möglich ist. Discounted-Cash-Flow-Methoden Grundsätzlich ist bei den Discounted-Cash-Flow-Methoden zwischen der Equity-Methode und den Entity-Methoden zu unterscheiden. Die Anwendung der Methoden hängt – im Fall einer Unternehmensbesteuerung – von der angenommenen Finanzierungsstrategie ab. Wird von einer wertorientierten Finanzierungsstrategie ausgegangen, so bieten sich Equity- oder WACC-Methode an. Im Falle der näherliegenden autonomen Finanzierungsstrategie ist hingegen die APV-Methode angebracht, da nur diese Methode die autonome Finanzierungsstrategie implizit berücksichtigt. Besteht jedoch keine Besteuerung, impliziert dieses nicht nur die Irrelevanz der Finanzierung, sondern auch die Irrelevanz der Bewertungsmethode. Net-Asset-Value-Methode Eine weitere Kennzahl, nach der sich ein REIT bewerten lässt, beruht auf dem Net-Asset-Value. Der Net-Asset-Value entspricht dem Nettovermögen oder Nettoinventarwert. Berechnungsmethoden Hierbei haben sich unterschiede Bewertungsdefinitionen herausgebildet. Marktwert der Immobilie - dafür aufgenommenes Fremdkapital = Nettovermögen Neben dieser einfachen Net-Asset-Value-Definition schlägt die European Public Real Estate Association (EPRA) eine erweiterte sogenannte Triple-Net-Asset-Value-Definition vor: Marktwert der Immobilie - Buchwert Fremdkapital = Nettovermögen (NAV) - Latente Steuern für stille Reserven zwischen Buch- und Marktwert der Immobilien +/- ABweichung Markt- und Buchwert Fremdkapital = Triple-Net-Asset-Value (NNNAV) Kritischen Betrachtung der Net-Asset-Value-Bewertung = Keine Berücksichtigung von Service- und Developmentgeschäft = In der Net-Asset-Value-Bewertung werden lediglich die Marktwerte der in der Bilanz zu einem Stichtag berücksichtigten Vermögensgegenstände und Schulden berücksichtigt. Geschäftsbereiche wie Service- und Developmentgeschäft werden hingegen aufgrund der Bewertungsmethodik nur unzureichend berücksichtigt. = Net-Asset-Value-Premiums und -Discounts = Typischerweise weichen Net-Asset-Value und Börsenbewertung von einander ab. Entweder ist die Börsenbewertung höher (Net-Asset-Value-Premium) oder niedriger (Net-Asset-Value-Discount) der Net-Asset-Value. Diese Bewertungsunterschiede resultieren grundsätzlich aus den unterschiedlichen Bewertungsannahmen der Immobilienbewertung und der Unternehmensbewertung. Während es in der Immobilienbewertung üblich ist von standardisierten und branchenüblichen Kostenannahmen für die Wertermittlung auszugehen um so von etwaigen Managementeinflüssen zu abstrahieren, werden in der Unternehmensbewertung und damit auch in der Börsenbewertung die erwartete und/oder geplanten Unternehmensentwicklung unter Berücksichtigung des Managementeinflusses berücksichtigt. Da die Abweichungen zwischen den Annahmen z. T. erheblich sind, können auch erhebliche Abweichungen zwischen Net-Asset-Value und Börsenbewertung von z. T. bis 40% resultieren. Während das Vorliegen von Abweichungen dieser beiden Bewertungsmethoden durch die unterschiedlichen Bewertungsannahmen erklärt werden kann, bleibt offen weshalb NAV-Premiums und -Discounts sich im Zweitablauf abwechseln. Vor-REIT Ein Vor-REIT ist eine Aktiengesellschaft mit Sitz in Deutschland, deren Gesellschaftsziel auf die Grundsätze der REITs beschränkt ist, einige Voraussetzungen des REIT-Gesetzes erfüllt und noch nicht kapitalmarktfähig ist jedoch beim Bundeszentralamt für Steuern registriert ist. Die Vor-REIT fällt ebenfalls unter die Exit-Tax Regelung jedoch ist die Begünstigung auf 3 Jahre beschränkt.Das neue REIT-Gesetz Gesellschafts- und kapitalmarktrechtliche Anforderungen an Unternehmen Grundvoraussetzung ist daher der Rechtsstatus Aktiengesellschaft sowie der Sitz in Deutschland (ebenfalls der Geschäftsleitung des entsprechenden Unternehmens). Auch die Fokussierung auf Immobilien muss in der Unternehmenssatzung eindeutig definiert werden und von der jeweiligen Hauptversammlung abgesegnet werden. Internationale Bezeichnungen Je nach nationaler Gesetzgebung tragen REITS unterschiedliche Namen: Einzelnachweise Literatur * Block, Ralph L.: Investing in REITs, Princeton, 2002. * Bron, Jan F.: Der G-REIT, Baden-Baden 2007. * Gerald Pilz, Immobilienaktien und REITs. Investmentchancen für Anleger, Oldenbourg Verlag (August 2007), ISBN 3486582399. * Striegel (Hrsg.), REITG, Erich Schmidt Verlag, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-503-10324-9. * Guido Quass, Roman A. Becker: Die REIT-AG nach dem Gesetz über deutsche Immobilien-Aktiengesellschaften mit börsennotierten Anteilen. In: AG. 52. Jg., Bd. 1, 2007, S. 421–435. * Wienbracke, Mike: Der deutsche Real Estate Investment Trust (REIT), NJW 2007, S. 2721. * Wimmer, Kilian: Die Besteuerung des G-REIT, Passau/Saarbrücken, 2006. Weblinks * www.reits-in deutschland.de - Informationsportal zu Real Estate Investment Trusts und kapitalmarktorientierter Immobilienanlage * g-reit-news.de ist ein G-REIT-Blog mit aktuellen News * Umfangreiche Informationen zu Real Estate Investment Trusts in Deutschland und im Ausland * Verbesserungsbedarf beim verabschiedeten REITs-Konzept: Stellungnahme der Finanzplatz München Initiative vom 30.03.2007 * Positionspapiere der IFD * Offener Brief Mieterforum Ruhr an Finanzminister Steinbrück v. 22.09.06 (PDF-Datei; 398 kB) * Der REIT aus Sicht der mittelständischen Wirtschaft * Ausführliche Analyse des REIT-Gesetzentwurfes * Stellungnahme der Finanzplatz München Initiative zur Einführung von REITs vom 15. September 2006 * deutsches REIT-Gesetz -- REITG * Gesetz zur Schaffung deutscher Immobilien-Aktiengesellschaften mit börsennotierten Anteilen * Online-Kommentierung des deutschen REIT-Gesetzes * Homepage des ersten deutschen REIT-Unternehmens Kategorie:Unternehmensform Kategorie:Wertpapierrecht Kategorie:Steuerrecht Kategorie:Mietrecht Kategorie:Wohnungsmarkt